


sweet reverse

by tallpoppysyndrome



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallpoppysyndrome/pseuds/tallpoppysyndrome
Summary: x尽人亡 通篇都是肉
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 9





	sweet reverse

Sweet reverse

醒来是在黑暗中，眼睛被一条黑布蒙住了，他不知道身处何地，试着挣扎了一下，发现手被捆住，周身酸软，记忆里他只是喝了一杯平时最钟爱的奶茶，严格的体重管理只允许他偶尔喝一次，这杯奶茶他一口都没浪费全喝完了……  
他正思考到底奶茶什么时候出的问题，有人开门进来了。  
“谁？”  
对方并不答话，脚步声临近，在他面前站定。  
蒙眼的黑布被解开，光线有点刺眼，他一时眯起了眼睛，等适应了一会，看向来人。  
一个穿牛仔服的少年人，发育的很好，人高马大，正专注的望着他。  
他皱眉，“你是？练习生？”  
少年抬手抚上他的线条流畅光滑白皙的下巴，轻轻摩挲，说：“张PD不记得我了？”  
一声张PD叫的还带点撒娇的意味。  
他挣了下手上的绳子，示意解开，挑眉说道：“你就是这样对PD的？”  
少年凑近他耳边耳语：“PD这就生气了？噗，好可爱。”   
说完捏住他的下巴，一下覆到了那令他日思夜想的双唇上去，意料之中的柔软芬芳，少年吸吮了一下他的下唇缝，PD愣了一下，少年立刻趁虚而入，探进口腔，卷起舌头吸吮起来，PD此刻回神，咬了一口，少年抹了下被咬破的嘴唇，一点血腥味弥漫在口腔里，激起了他骨子里的凌虐欲。他笑了起来，抹了抹嘴角，将一点血渍往对方下唇中间抹去，令得他嘴唇娇艳欲滴，本有点肉欲的下唇越发红艳惹火。  
PD狠狠地瞪着他，一时有些无言，不知道说什么好，只余喘气声在安静的屋内。  
“啊，PD生气了吗？那可怎么办？”少年耸耸肩一副受惊的样子。  
被对方无耻的样子惊呆了，他越生气表面越平静，“解开。”  
“那好吧，就解开。”少年说完，开始自顾自解开了裤子拉链，掏出已经半勃起的性器，PD被这无耻的操作震惊了，眼睁睁的看着少年在他面前上下套弄，一脸享受。这一幕竟然令他身体隐隐发热，这绝对不正常。  
“你给我奶茶里放了什么？”  
“嗯……也没什么。”少年一边用指尖撸冠状顶部，打圈，上下撸动，一边发出舒服的闷哼，“就一点助兴的好东西。”  
少年的手生的很好看，指节修长，皮肤白皙，此刻奋力握着怒涨的紫红色性器，视觉冲击下PD有点难堪的转过了头，不去看他。对方却得寸进尺，用空闲的一只手掰过他的下巴，强迫他看他自慰，“PD最喜欢……甜食……对吗？最爱喝……奶茶……”  
他低下头盯着PD的眼睛，“PD永远闻起来那么香，尝起来是不是也一样甜？”  
PD低下头，努力忽略这暧昧旖旎的气氛，然而对方的视线仿佛有温度，随时要在他身上烫出一个洞，虽然他现在还穿戴整齐，但总有种已经被眼前人用眼神剥光了的感觉。  
随着少年视线游走，他开始觉得身体逐渐发烫，药效的引子是这火热的视线吗？他难堪的转过头去，避开了少年的眼神。  
“我们也不熟……”PD强力稳定住心神，试图劝说少年。  
“哇，PD可真绝情。”少年的声音已经带上一点委屈的味道，他压低嗓音说道：“我可是只要一想到PD就控制不住的兴奋呢。” 说完更凑近并加快了撸动的速度。少年把顶端溢出的透明液体在几根手指间揉搓带出一种很黏腻的质感，转瞬就将已经拉出丝的粘液涂抹到了PD脸上。  
PD闻到空气中弥漫着一股淡淡男性的麝香味，浑身血液正在逐渐加快流动，脸部也开始发烫。  
少年很会制造气氛，他不急不缓的凑近，轻轻问：“PD现在想起我是谁了吗？”  
“第一次评定之前PD不是还来教我们跳舞吗？你教我们的时候可真是高高在上毫不留情，冷冰冰的，我们不是一个世界的。”  
张PD的记忆开始回笼，逐渐想起这个人来，原来是那个在角落默默跟练的高个少年，他给他们指导的时候也并未藏私，会什么教什么，至于能领会多少学到多少，就看个人接受程度和努力程度了，这个少年在他印象里后期挺努力的。  
少年无疑是很英俊的，符合一众饭圈女孩的审美，身高腿长五官锋利，“我无时无刻不在想，高高在上，众星捧月的张PD，要是被我按在身下艹起来，会是什么模样？”  
“……闭嘴！混账！” PD脸色通红，连脖颈下方的皮肤都开始发红。  
少年的撸动还在继续，他轻喘着，对着PD吐气，“PD还有什么要教我的？让我看看，PD脸怎么这么红？……想要了？”  
PD偏过头不理他，垂下眼睛。  
“老师，你看”少年把性器往前顶了顶，说“我……在艹你。”  
“闭嘴！”  
少年不但没闭嘴，反而变本加厉，“老师，你里面，好热，好紧……把我吞进去了……不舍得退出来呢。”  
PD羞耻极了，但是身体却随着对方的荤话越来越热，饥渴难耐，少年一说到吞吐，他突然觉得某个难以启齿的地方也跟着一起收缩了一下，  
好像真的跟少年说的一样，那根炽热的东西在往他身体里塞，把自己搅得魂飞天外。这想象把他臊的面红耳赤，一睁眼说道，“闭嘴！别说了！”  
少年听他声音有些哑，知道他已经情动，一手掰过他的脸颊，扶着紫红的肉棒，在他脸上画圈，湿漉漉的触感一路从高挺的鼻梁，画到深陷的酒窝，最终停在润泽的双唇间。  
张PD觉得自己快疯了，他越是抗拒药效，欲望就来的越汹涌澎湃，性器在脸上滑动所带出的触感和腥膻的味道，更加激发了深层的渴望。  
少年不断用肉棒摩擦着他的嘴唇，用带着诱惑性的语气说“来，含住它。”  
仿佛被蛊惑，药效已经发作的差不多了，饥渴的身体忍耐到了极限，张PD眼神迷茫，微微张开了双唇。  
肉棒趁机滑进了高热的口腔，因是第一次做这种事，他吞吐的颇为困难，被捅的很不舒服，挣扎着要吐出来，少年一把扣住他的后脑，“老师，要对我负责到底啊”  
PD一时清醒了一点，缓过神就想骂他，可是转念一想自己还含着对方的东西，不禁也一阵情动，下身性器在没有抚慰的情况下勃起了，他羞耻的闭上了眼睛。  
少年看他闭眼妥协，心头一热，抽插速度加快，PD小嘴被捅到合不上，来不及吞咽的津液从嘴角溢出，他眼角发红，眉头轻轻皱起，这副隐忍又禁欲的香艳模样，仿佛最激烈的催情药，少年开始失控，死死按住了他的后脑勺快速抽插了几十下，尽数射进了他喉咙里。  
PD全程被动承受，被射了满满一嘴，对方掐着他下巴往上抬，“吞下去。”虽然咳出了一些，可大部分还是滑进了喉咙里。  
少年看PD嘴角还带着一点白浊，摸了摸他柔嫩的面颊说“真乖，奖励你。”说着解开了他的手腕。  
白皙的手腕上被绑出了几条清晰的红痕，少年轻轻吻了一下，随即一把抱起PD，将他放到最近的桌子上。  
张PD浑身滚烫，少年轻笑，“PD，你的身体很诚实。”  
张PD破罐破摔，闭眼不去看他。“废话……这么多……”  
少年捧住他脸颊，俯身吻他，撬开牙关，勾住PD柔软滑嫩的舌头一点点吸吮搅弄，发出暧昧的啧啧声，PD觉得自己好像一块即将高温融化的糖，任凭对方将他一点点舔化了。  
白衬衫扣子被一颗颗解开，还剩最下面两颗勉强系着，领口被拉往两边，露出一大片白腻的胸膛和形状优美的锁骨，粉色的乳头在微凉的空气中挺立起来，他用食指弹了几下乳尖，身下立刻发出甜美的呻吟。“嗯……啊……”  
药效发作的比想象的还快，PD的身体已经饥渴难耐，性器颤巍巍的挺立着，顶端冒出一股股清液，后穴一张一合，无声邀请着一根柱状物的进入，这时候谁捡漏都可以吃到一顿美味大餐，可惜这间休息室只有他们两个人。  
“PD现在记得我是谁了吗？”少年伸出手指摸向PD湿滑的股间，在会阴处按压几下，就着肠液的润滑，将两根手指塞进了小穴，轻轻抽插起来。  
“真没想到，PD这么淫荡……”  
PD恢复了一时半刻的理智，伸手就是一巴掌掴在少年脸上，少年一把抓住他的手，往他手心舔去。  
“你……等着……我一定不会放过你……”  
“PD要怎么不放过我？”少年将PD两条腿弯折成一个难堪的门户大开的姿势，没有一点缓冲，直接艹了进去。“跟我现在对你这样？嗯？”  
PD被艹了个措手不及，刚要出口的狠话被卡在喉咙里，一声惊呼出来一半，他仰头，腰部拱起，臀部离开桌面，形成一道美丽的曲线，常年健身练舞的身体上覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，不过分，却令人觊觎，他大口喘气，眼角泛红，随时要落泪的样子，脆弱得想让人毁掉。  
少年的忍耐也到了极限，他扣住PD柔韧的腰身，大开大合的艹干起来，肉棒挤开一层层媚肉，进到最深处，又迅速退出，不知下一次艹干会不会更深更用力这样的未知恐惧感控制了他的心神，已经无法思考到底是不是药效的作用，他只觉得自己仿佛在大海上随波逐流的一叶扁舟，一浪又一浪打来，他只有被动承受，泪水终于滑落，“啊啊啊啊，慢点……啊……你慢点……”  
“老师，我是你的谁？”  
“啊嗯……你是我的……学生……啊啊啊……太……太快了”  
“被你学生艹起来，感觉……怎么样？”  
不知道是不是这些荤话太过刺激，将药效激发了个彻底，亦或是平日禁欲太久，PD只觉得欲望如开闸的洪水，奔流而下，根本无法抵挡。他已经完全忘记了羞耻心，为了配合对方的顶弄，甚至主动将腰肢挺起，让对方艹得更深，主动配合着对方的节奏，像一头发情的母兽，双腿环绕着学生的腰，好方便对方艹干。  
少年心头一喜，没想到PD发情起来是这副模样，他伸手揉起了PD的奶子，一边艹穴一边将手里白腻的奶子往中间挤，挤出一条乳沟，又放松，用大拇指按压奶头，听着身下人因为双重攻击发出变调的呻吟，一副爽到不行的样子。  
“老师，说你想一直被我艹，快说。”  
PD已经被艹到哽咽哭泣，一字一顿的配合着说“我……想……啊……被你……一直艹……啊啊……嗯……再深……深点……”  
少年俯下身，在他耳边轻轻吹气，说到，“老师，你好骚啊……说，被谁一直艹？嗯？”又一下深深的顶弄，角度略微变换，顶到了某个凸起，PD突然颤抖着尖叫起来。  
“啊啊啊啊……被……学生……被我的学生一直艹……啊啊啊啊……给我……那里……”  
可是他却没能如愿，少年突然将肉棒抽了出来，PD被翻了个身，转而趴在桌子上，少年扶着肉棒抵在穴口磨蹭，马上就要极致高潮却突然被打断，这折磨使得PD开始扭腰摆臀，“嗯……快进来”  
少年再也忍不住，一把掐住他的胯骨，使劲往自己方向拉过来，把这个小穴钉在自己的肉棒上，力气大到仿佛要把胯下的人捅个对穿。  
PD想双手撑在桌子上抬起头，却被人从后面一把按住脖颈，将他按倒在桌面上，以一个完全臣服的后入姿势，承受着身后的撞击。少年一边艹一边还开始左右拍打起他的臀部，“老师，你醒醒？”  
疼痛将身下人的理智唤回了几分，他又羞又恼，可是身体被按着艹得又酸又软，没有一点反抗之力，只能动动嘴皮子，“你疯了！”  
少年血气方刚，方才一阵艹弄正是快意舒爽，想着平时高高在上的高岭之花现在只能在他身下被按在桌子上肆意侵犯，就觉得一股热意涌上胸膛，“老师刚刚可不是这么说的”  
PD回想起刚刚情动时说的淫词浪语，就臊的满面通红。  
少年越发得意，突然拔出了肉棒，身下的人正被猛烈攻击中，一下子拔出以后只觉得空虚难耐，甚至呻吟都戛然而止。  
“老师，看清楚我怎么艹你的。”  
少年将他重新翻过来，提起下半身，将他双腿架到自己肩膀上，又直直的从上往下艹了进去，PD亲眼看到紫红的肉棒是怎么没入他的后穴，一下下打桩，将带出来的粘液打出白沫，又重新卷进去，发出一声声噗嗤的水声和囊袋拍打臀瓣发出的啪啪声。  
“老师，当初你教我们练舞的时候，有没想过有一天会有今天这样的情景？早知道你这么淫荡，我就该在其他练习生面前把你干了。”  
PD的药效已经快过了，此刻人已经大部清醒过来，听他这么说，扯了下嘴角嗤笑道“荒唐，做梦！”  
可惜这副含着别人肉棒被顶的上下直晃的样子一点也没有说服力。  
少年越发兴奋起来，艹清醒的老师这点让他更加欲罢不能，他将PD抱起，让他双腿夹住自己的腰，将他抱在怀里站着艹他，PD不得已抱住了少年的精壮的脊背，为了防止自己滑下去只能将双腿紧紧盘在对方腰上，全身没有着力点，他靠后穴和对方连在一起，他整个人被楔在肉棒上，上上下下起起伏伏，突然他大叫起来，这个姿势进入的非常深，顶到了一个凸起点，少年知道就是这里，捧着他的屁股，把他抛起又放下，每一下都顶到敏感点，爽的对方直翻白眼，嘴角都不自觉的流出津液。  
“啊嗯啊啊啊……啊……停……顶到了……啊啊……嗯啊……”  
“老师，顶到哪里了？说出来……”  
“嗯啊……顶到我的……花芯了……嗯……”  
重新将人放到桌子上，少年居高临下看着他，一边艹干一边说，“老师，PD，你现在可是清醒着被我干的哦，记住这个感觉，记住是谁把你艹射的。”  
随后一堆疾风骤雨般的抽插，将所有精液尽数灌进了小穴深处。


End file.
